


Sunflowers for Lions

by arryns



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bran is a devoted babyyyy, Brancella, Deaf!Myrcella, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, this is highkey for Amsie (like all of my fics arent for her anyways), tiny oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arryns/pseuds/arryns
Summary: After Myrcella gets in an accident, Bran rethinks their friendship.
Relationships: Myrcella Baratheon/Bran Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sunflowers for Lions

When Bran had gotten word he left Stark Industries and rushed to the hospital. He parked his car and hurried inside, being greeted by Cersei and Jaime. Cersei’s eyes were reddened from tears, he assumed. Jaime was standing, both hands firmly on his hips.  
“You shouldn't be here.” Cersei shook her head.   
Bran and Myrcella had been friends all their lives. Much to Cersei’s clear dismay. To put it short: Cersei hated the Stark family, and especially hated Bran for becoming so close to her precious daughter.   
A Stark didn't deserve her, or at least that's how Cersei felt.   
Jaime was different. He didn't care. Bran and he had shot poker at the Greyjoy’s bar when they celebrated his 34th birthday. It was a good night.   
Jaime was the only one who had noticed Myrcella and Bran disappearing for minutes then reappearing. Though, he let it go and shook off the feeling.  
Jaime extends a hand out and shakes Bran’s hand.   
“She's still in surgery.” Jaime says with a frown.  
“Is she okay? What happened?” Bran asks all too fast.  
“Accident.” Jaime swallows.  
“Is she… is she going to be okay???” Bran’s breathing speeds up and his heart feels like it's trying to escape. He hoped Jaime couldn't tell. His eyes were lingering.   
“Yes.” Jaime nods. “She'll be fine.”   
So there Bran waited. For a couple of hours, along with Arya who made Gendry walk home so she could take the car and see her brother.   
She played games on her phone as Bran waited with his head set between his palms, elbows resting on his knees.   
Hours passed before she was out of surgery and Cersei was allowed back there. She nearly knocked the nurses down as she rushed back. Jaime soon joined her.  
By the time Jaime came back, Bran had been too engrossed in listening to Arya bark demands at her assistant to first notice him.  
“Hey.” Jaime says softly.  
Bran looks and stands, “May I?”   
Jaime nods and Bran follows him back.  
Myrcella had an IV in, and was gently looking to him as he came in.  
“Cella!” Bran yells as she goes to dive in for a hug.   
“Hi Bran.” She spoke softly.  
Bran inhaled her scent. Vanilla and honey. It had become his comfort smell.   
“You're okay?” He asks softly, pressing his forehead to hers, forgetting who was in the room.  
“M’ fine.” She nods and giggles.   
Bran quickly pulls back and gives her a friendly smile. He hopes they chalk it up to their closeness. He blushes. 

XXXX

A couple of days passed by before Myrcella was able to sit up and even use the bathroom without others helping her stand and walk.   
Bran sits by her bed and takes a deep breath.   
Jaime and Cersei had gone out to get food, some place down the street.  
Bran takes another deep breath and taps her.  
She turns and smiles.  
‘How are you feeling?’ He signs with his hands.  
'I'm feeling better, but they think I'll be here longer than planned’ she signs back.  
'I've been thinking.’ He signs and swallows his pride. ‘You and I have been dancing around this for months and I've been thinking.’   
‘What are you talking about?’ Her fingers are graceful.   
‘Well you… this whole thing, it's opened up my brain. I love you Myrcella, and I was wondering if you'd go out with me officially.’ He finishes and watches her reaction.  
‘Did you learn how to sign just to ask me out?’   
‘Maybe.’ He smiles.   
‘Alright. Since you did go through so much.’ Myrcella playfully rolls her eyes.  
Bran gets up and reaches over, taking her face into his hands. He gently kisses her forehead and smiles.


End file.
